piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master-at-Arms (zombie)
This man was a zombie pirate who operated during the mid-18th century. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Master-at-Arms served aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers. Biography Early life Blackbeard's crew It is unknown how this man became part of Blackbeard's crew, or how he obtained the title Master-at-Arms. But it is known that Master-at-Arms was zombiefied prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Master-at-Arms would serve as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, sailing on several voyages. One of which was a raid on an island where a missionary named Philip Swift was captured. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Like the other zombies, Master-at-Arms still served as Blackbeard's officers by the time Angelica was able to shanghai Jack Sparrow, who was rumored to have been to the Fountain of Youth, aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Five days afterwards, as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the ocean, the recently-recruited human crewmen would work with the zombies, who used ruthless discipline to force the deckhands into following orders while working aboard the Revenge. Master-at-Arms would fight, alongside Angelica and the other zombies, against Jack Sparrow's mutiny. However, Jack's mutiny failed after Blackbeard himself appeared and used his sword to tangle the mutineers with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Journey to the Fountain After the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay, Master-at-Arms participated in Blackbeard's mermaid hunt. Shortly after the battle, Blackbeard's crew managed to capture a live mermaid, who Philip Swift named "Syrena". The zombies would carry their prize in a glass coffin, half-filled with water, as Blackbeard's crew trekked on an island. Later, arriving to the Jungle Pools where mermaids were previously harvested of their mermaid tears, Blackbeard tried to force Syrena to cry. Master-at-Arms would grab hold of Philip, until the missionary got free and faced Angelica and Blackbeard on the situation. After Philip was seemingly killed by Quartermaster, Master-at-Arms and Yeoman dragged and dumped Philip's body nearby. In reality, this was a ploy so that Blackbeard could get Syrena's tear. The next day, Master-at-Arms would have arrived to the Fountain of Youth, where Blackbeard's crew engaged in battle with Hector Barbossa's British crew. In the end, Blackbeard was fatally wounded by Barbossa and the Fountain of Youth would be destroyed by the Spanish. After Blackbeard's death, Master-at-Arms and all the other zombie officers died along with him. Behind the scenes *Master-at-Arms was portrayed by Derek Mears in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *An 4-inch action figure of Master-at-Arms, released by Jakks Pacific, is erroneously referred to as the "Queen Anne's Revenge Zombie." *A 6-inch build-a-figure was a part of early waves of Series 2 of the On Stranger Tides toyline from Jakks Pacific, though it was later replaced by parts to build the Quartermaster. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Deceased individuals Category:Resurrected individuals